


Check-in

by birbteef



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, Human AU, M/M, Medical Examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/pseuds/birbteef
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt, Breakdown sees the doctor.





	Check-in

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this. http://spookyprime.tumblr.com/post/171325449919/primal-meridian-a-zzurra-the-reason-i-dont-go

Breakdown hated this sort of thing. He didn’t necessarily mind hospitals themselves, but he hated the actual examination part of it. He thought a “pre-employment physical” meant he’d have to pee in a cup and maybe submit some medical history, he didn’t expect to actually be sitting here in a waiting room for an actual honest to god checkup. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d had one of these.

They called his name and led him into a little backroom where he was instructed to take his clothes off and put on a robe that looked like it was cut out of a bedsheet. He didn’t know if that was normal procedure but he put it on regardless. He hesitated a good moment on whether or not to take his underwear off but decided it would be less embarrassing to have to be asked to take them off later than to just remove them when they don’t need to be. 

A nurse came in to check his blood pressure and get his height and weight before the actual doctor came by. She was a small thing, mousey and relatively uninteresting; but kind and did her job well enough. She made a joke about his height he’d heard before and sent him back to the room to wait. Given she made no comment about his choice to keep the boxers on he was glad to know that was the right answer.

He was just about ready to go fishing for his phone in his pants that were folded across the room when the door opened. He was eager to dislike whoever came though but caught short when he saw him. Knock Out was a short, broad shouldered, handsome little thing. Breakdown frowned, that was fine. He could handle maybe not outright hating the doctor, there was plenty of time left to give himself something to gripe about.

He introduced himself and Breakdown immediately noticed that the doctor had a deceptively deep voice with a little bit of an effeminate lilt. That told Breakdown many things about him that Knock Out hadn’t said. Straight men didn’t sound like that. But also Breakdown didn’t sound like that either. Would he even know if Breakdown didn’t tell him?

To begin the examination he brought his soft hands to Breakdowns jaw and took out a pen light. He did the routine; open the mouth and shine a light in; look at the ears and shine a light in; look at the eyes and shine a light in. All the while he was twisting him about and talking about things Breakdown couldn’t recall. Mostly about his health but also general questions about what he liked to do, where he liked to go, how well he ate, what his physical activity level was. Doctor things he would use some kind of doctor math to add up together and make a conclusion.

His hands were so soft and well manicured that Breakdown starting looking at his own in response. He had calluses from physical labor and dirt under his nails. If Knock Out thought ill of him for any reason though, he kept it to himself. The doctor simply made small remarks about his state of being. “Your teeth seem fine.” “Your ears are good.” “Your reaction time is normal.” But Breakdown couldn’t help but wonder what he wasn’t commenting on. 

It wasn’t till he finally stepped up close that Breakdown started to feel nervous. He was warm and paying very close attention to Breakdown in a way he actively did not like people paying attention to him. Paranoia is all well and good to keep hidden until it comes up with someone whos trying to give you a clean bill of health. Except was this paranoia? Breakdown didn’t really seem to hate the attention, in fact if anything he would say he liked it. The attention was nice, even if the examination wasn’t. It was hard to process those two things as separate from one another but he found himself feeling that they were.

He hated the clinicality of it. It was the whole reason he avoided hospitals in the first place. If he didn’t need this for a job he wouldn’t be doing it at all. Yet Knock Out was nothing if not an absolute delight to be around. Breakdown wasn’t sure if it was his falsity of a caring attitude, because it was his job to have a false caring attitude, or if it was just because he was a young attractive clearly gay man who stuck a flashlight in his mouth and asked him to cough. 

Knock Out took the stethoscope from the wall and placed it against Breakdowns chest. He listened intently, his head bent very close to Breakdown’s own and slid his hand slowly over to another area to listen again. “Your heartbeat is faster than it should be.” He said with something that Breakdown almost would call a smirk.

Letting out a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding Breakdown just nodded and replied, “Is it?”

“Not dangerously so.” Knock Out slid it back up to the original position. “Just elevated.” he stepped back and gave Breakdown a soft “hmff” of a laugh. “Your blood pressure my nurse took seems normal so I’ll chalk it up to-” he watched Breakdown watch him, “-nerves.”

Breakdown nodded slowly, wondering if that meant he could go. He wanted to leave more than anything. 

“You’re in a clean bill of health, good luck with your job.” he said, took a file from the desk, and left. 

The nurse poked her head back in and told him he could put his clothes on and talk to the gal at the reception area about billing and charge paperwork. He nodded at her in what he was sure was a stupid gesture and stood to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to assume after this like a month later they probably run into each other at a bar or something and Knock Out is...wary about hooking up because, you know, you can't exactly date your patients. Breakdown is more than eager to tell him he never plans on another checkup if he can help it. Im not sure Knock Out would approve of that answer but he'd know well enough to make sure Breakdown didn't come to him in the future for medical kinds of things after they do hook up.


End file.
